the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chattar
Light is a land of mystery, and of old structures. Situated between the Hewn City and the Mirrorlight Promenade, one dedicated Imperial had began renovations on an old library filled with ancient and untranslatable texts. The restoration took many years, and during the time, the town of Chattar developed around it. Although scholars still come to study the texts at the library, Chattar is known more for its tourist attributes. Even in lands of enlightenment, there are those who much prefer the light-hearted, and the local tavern, The Magic Potion, is a testament to that. Within its walls there can be found many a weary traveler, dancer, drinker, and thief, although isn't uncommon for an academic type to find themselves spending the night at the Inn. All of the tourist types have attracted many salesmen and merchants, and the ancient texts at the library have attracted some strange types as well. History Foundation At some point, long ago, there must have been some type of civilization that stood where Chattar now does, but the only proof of its existence is the township's prolific library, which is still stocked full of the ancient texts of that elusive society. Although some of the work can be made out by those who can read Standard Draconic, much of it is unreadable. For most of its life, the library had been left alone to decompose. It had provided shelter to many dragons during its time, and eventually saw itself becoming the permanent residence of one very strange coatl named Zenai Whisp. Not much is known about Zenai, including how long he had lived in the library. Some propose that he is the last surviving member of the society who built it, but he has denied this many times. His presence is the reason so many of the old books are still readable, as he spent much of his time keeping the library from falling too far into disrepair. Meanwhile, in a city, there was a rich Imperial named Almanac Goldglint who had been eyeing the library for some time. He had sent some scouts out to investigate it, and although the discovery of Zenai was originally met with hostility, it was eventually decided that he could stay, since he was most likely to know the most about the building and surrounding area. The scouts were to return to Almanac, and in two months time were to return. Within those two months, Zenai had rescued a skydancer who had collapsed of heatstroke and brought her back to the library with him. She was scared and delirious, and extremely thankful, and revealed herself to be named Evanel Monopopiololus. Zenai cared for her as her health slowly returned. When Almanac and his team returned, renovations on the library began almost immediately. Evanel immediately began helping with the construction, and a deal was struck between Almanac and Zenai that allowed Zenai to continue living there. As the construction attracted dragons looking for work, accommodations for sleeping and housing became scarce. To fill this void, Evanel began construction on a small Inn. This saw massive success and her income skyrocketed. Eventually, a bar was added as well, and the historic Magic Potion was born. There was a slow but steady influx of dragons, and a trading post was opened by an old coatl named Ire Traverse. By the time renovations drew to a close and the library opened, Chattar was well on its way to becoming a small town. The Magic Potion had become a popular spot for travelers and traders, and the library became a hot spot for academics. As it began to more closely resemble a town, a dragoness called Kodeara Tax declared herself mayor, and since no one saw any troubles with this, mayor she became. Town Hall was constructed in close proximity to the Library. The town has grown at a steady rate since then, and has seldom faced much trouble. Modern Developments Recently, Mayor Kodeara has began acting strangely and has not held her duties as mayor, leaving her second-in-command, Councillor Osaga Anxia, to attempt to fill her role. Although it is obvious he is trying hard, it is also obvious he is not a good fit for the role. An election has never been held in Chattar, and was not even known about until a young outsider had researched the topic and passed his findings along to Raal Goldglint, the daughter of Almanac. The town is now shaping up for a municipal election. Locations Central Chattar Central Chattar may also be referred to as Chattar Vegl, or Old Chattar, is where the town originates from. It is circular in formation, with the library and the attached Historic Galleria standing in the centre with the other buildings surrounding it on the opposite side of the road. Directly across from the library is Chattar Town Hall, which holds the monthly town meetings and contains the town's treasure reserves. Next door is found the Chattar Post Office. The Magic Potion, the second oldest structure in Chattar, exists in view of the library but more distant than the town hall or post office, and marks the transition to Merchant's Lane. Merchant's Lane Merchant's Lane points west and is the largest road into Chattar, and is dotted with many vendors in a bazaar-style fashion. Some of the more permanent businesses include Sweet Tooth, which is a frozen treat shoppe where patrons can find relief from the heat that the Sunbeam Ruins are known for. The Antiquerium is also located here, where one of a kind items can either be purchased, sold, or traded. If looking to sell or trade food items or apparel, Ire's Trade Post that sits near the entrance to Chattar is the place to go. Merchant's Lane is also home to the headquarter's of the Chattar Chatter, the town's very own newspaper. On the more touristy side of things, Smoke & Mirrors acts as a souvenir shop by day, and a great source of entertainment by night as the owners clear a space in the lane for a curtained off magic show that costs 100t to enter. Residential Districts Neighbourhood Proxim The Neighbourhood Proxim sits in the area surrounding Merchant's Lane, west of Chattar Vegl. The structures here are old and may have structural problems, many of them build onto and into each others in curious ways. This is where the majority of Chattar resides. The Apartment Vegl, owned by Magic Potion owner Evanel Monopopiololus, sits in this neighbourhood as well. Although still home to many dragons today, its future as an apartment building is uncertain, although a deal with the Historic Galleria to turn it into part of the museum may be in the works. Neighbourhood Lontan The Neighbourhood Lontan is a relatively new addition to the town, marked by the development of the Apartment Niev. The homes here far larger than any in the Neighbourhood Proxim and are populated mostly by those who have a hand in the governance of the town. Public opinion on the development of this part of Chattar is controversial, as many see it as erasing the town's prolific image. Outskirts In the outskirts of Chattar there is a large property maintained by two coatl, Etesian Telanjel and Brunwyn Telanjel-van Straten. Generously, they have allowed a sort of community garden to grow on their land. Further out, there is rumoured to be a hut that Zenai Whisp has taken up residing in, but this has not yet been confirmed. Culture Festivals Stgeirmazzar Mid-winter, a festival of dispelling evil, especially the Shade, is held. It is encouraged to dress in all white. A ritual is observed in Chattar Vegl. Chalandamarz A week long festival celebrating the coming of spring where hatchlings don bells and occassionally whips to scare away winter with sound. In Chattar, this is often considered the beginning of a new year. Putgataimp A day in late spring where it is encouraged to indulge in sin, so long as all laws are adhered to. As the light from the next morning rises, it is expected to beg forgiveness. Curtgegnfrut A harvest celebration, and also a time where more traders than usual come to Chattar. A great feast is held in the Chattar Library. Fermtun A week long gathering of many performers and entertainers from all of Sornieth. Ballarglisch A festival of dancing in early winter. The streets are decorated with many lanterns and bright lights. It is encouraged to ask a date to the dance and the celebration is touched with a hint of romance. During the day, a fair with sweet foods and small games is held. At night, there is a dance in Chattar Vegl. Dancers and fair goers often wear elaborate costumes. Nightlife Chattar is known for its night life. As the sun sets and dusk falls, there is a nightly performance put on by Smoke & Mirrors that is surely entertaining for dragons of any age. The show consists of up close magic and stage tricks that the owners insist are true magic. As the show draws to a close, older dragons in the crowd may make their way over to the Magic Potion for an evening of music, dancing, and good company. There are other, smaller entertainers who flood Merchant's Lane during this time as well. Merchants Trade is an incredibly important part of Chattar's economy and culture, and so it has influenced their way of life. Although this practice is what is responsible for much of the town's success and wealth, it is also responsible for the town being known as a hub for crime. With so many dragons passing through, many of those in transit are not always the nicest. Many have criticized Mayor Tax for being so lax on any enforcement of this, but others simply see it as a mainstay of the town's culture. The Historic Galleria For those who are interested in artifacts of the past and the fine arts, the Historic Galleria exists to preserve both. From the time of its inception the Galleria has worked hard to preserve the town's history, including what little is known about the history of what came before it. From manuscripts, to statues, to modern art, the Historic Galleria has it all. Notable Dragons * Almanac Goldglint, the owner of the Chattar Library and arguably the town's founder * Kodeara Tax is the town's current and first mayor * Evanel Monopopiololus is the creator of the Magic Potion, owner of the Apartment Vegl and Apartment Niev, and mayoral candidate * Burtie Ragrich is the owner of Smoke & Mirrors and mayoral candidate * Raal Goldglint is the prolific daughter of Almanac Goldglint who created the Historic Galleria, and mayoral candidate * Brunwyn van Straten is a member of town council and mayoral candidate Category:Light Category:Mighty Lair